Sin máscaras
by Sherry Furude
Summary: En el sexo, no es sólo el cuerpo lo que se desnuda: también el alma. Gin lo sabe bien, pues sólo cuando yace junto a la mujer a la que ama, sólo cuando unen sus cuerpos, se libra de todas las mentiras y se permite ser él mismo. Oneshot GinSherry. Lemon.


**DISCLAIMER: **Detective Conan y todos sus personajes pertenecen a **Gosho Aoyama.** Éste es un trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**¡Atención! **Este fic contiene escenas de sexo bastante gráficas.

* * *

**Sin máscaras**

El enésimo gemido de la noche escapa de tus labios mientras afianzas tus manos en torno a las caderas de la más brillante científica de la Organización, a cuatro patas delante de ti. Aprietas los pulgares contra las nalgas de su trasero y dejas escapar una risa. Sherry agarra con más fuerza las sábanas de la cama, de tu cama, cuando, con un golpe de caderas, lanzas una nueva embestida.

Sus gemidos corroboran las señales que te llegan de la entrepierna: está muy húmeda, y muy excitada. Mejor, piensas. Recuerdas aquel día en que falló el detalle de la lubricación; sus gemidos de dolor no te resultaron nada agradables de oír. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso. Lo único que importa ahora es el momento presente, tu cuerpo dentro del suyo, el calor, la deliciosa presión, sus gemidos, sus jadeos.

-Parece que te gusta, ¿verdad, Sherry? –comentas mientras la embistes una vez más.

-No hables… -jadea ella-. Sólo… sigue…

Un gemido escapa de sus labios y tú sonríes. Jueguemos con ella, te dices, aunque sea sólo un poco. Igualmente, aún no ha dicho siquiera tu nombre. ¡Qué descaro!, bromeas contigo mismo.

-Sherry… -pides con la voz algo temblorosa por el placer- apóyate en la pared…

-¿En… la pared? –repite ella.

Pese al gesto de extrañeza que se dibuja en su rostro ruborizado, la muchacha apoya al momento sus manos en la pared frente a ella, separándolas de las sábanas que ha estado agarrando con más fuerza a cada embestida. En el proceso, adelanta también su posición, causando que salgas momentáneamente de ella.

Por un segundo, la visión que tienes ante tus ojos te deja sin poder reaccionar. Admiras el arco que forma la espalda de la muchacha, arqueada para que su cadera quede a la altura perfecta para seguir embistiéndola, las diminutas gotas de sudor que perlan cada centímetro de su suave piel atercopelada. Y lo que más llama la atención de tu entrepierna y hace que se rebulla, impaciente por continuar: el sexo de Sherry, de un rosa intenso, húmedo, hinchado y mirando directamente hacia ti.

Repentinamente, la chica gira el rostro hacia atrás; su corta melena de color castaño rojizo se balancea, acariciando el hombro desnudo de su dueña.

-¿Vas… vas a seguir… -te habla Sherry, aún jadeando- o no…?

Dibujas una de tus características sonrisas y dejas escapar una suave carcajada. Luego, sin perder un solo segundo más, te acercas a ella y agarras su cintura. Besas con furia su hombro, su nuca; adelantas el rostro y presionas tus labios contra los suyos, dejando que vuestras lenguas se encuentren y luchen entre ellas entre choques violentos. Mientras dura el beso, ayudándote con una mano y sin aviso previo, la penetras.

El gemido que suelta Sherry te hace sonreír. Diriges una mano a su cadera y la otra a sus pechos y agarras con impaciencia el más cercano. Sientes la piel y la carne entre tus dedos, el erecto pezón contra tu índice, y el otro pecho de la chica, botando y balanceándose libremente con cada embestida. Tus labios se dirigen de nuevo a su nuca; entierras la frente en aquella melena castaña. El sudor que empapa tus sienes se mezcla con el de su cuello y ambos caen juntos, siguiendo la dulce curvatura de su espalda.

-Sherry... –la llamas, separando por fin tus labios de su piel aterciopelada. Acaricias su nuca con tu larga nariz.

Un murmullo ahogado te da a entender que te ha escuchado.

-¿Te… te gusta? –preguntas entre jadeos-. ¿Te gusta… cómo lo estoy haciendo?

-Por supuesto, idiota... –responde ella con una risa-. Si no me gustara… ya te lo habría dicho…

-Entonces… ¿por qué no has dicho aún mi nombre… ni una sola vez…?

Aun con los ojos cerrados y tu frente presionada contra la nuca de la chica, te imaginas perfectamente la sonrisa pícara que acaba de formar. Sonríes, divertido.

-Sí que lo he dicho… –contesta finalmente ella con calma-. Hace un rato…

-No ese nombre –susurras-. El otro… Mi verdadero nombre… Dilo… Quiero escucharlo… de tus labios…

-¿Y si yo no quiero decirlo? –replica la chica-. ¿Y si no me apetece…?

En ese momento separas tu cabeza del cuello de Sherry y la miras a los ojos a la vez que dibujas una sonrisa y, con toda naturalidad, respondes:

-Entonces tendré que obligarte… follándote hasta que acabes agotada…

Sherry suelta una risa, pero sus carcajadas se ven interrumpidas por un repentino gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Afianzas bien tus manos, una sobre sus caderas y la otra aprisionando su pecho derecho, y comienzas a embestirla con más fuerza.

Los gemidos de Sherry no se hacen esperar. Mientras tus caderas chocan con las suyas en un ritmo acelerado y sin pausa, los dedos de tu mano derecha juegan con su pezón, tirando de él con la fuerza justa que sabes que la vuelve loca. Mientras tú mismo vas acercándote al orgasmo, tus gemidos pronto aumentan de volumen, casi comparable al de los de ella. Vuestras caderas chocan; Sherry jadea con una sonrisa en los labios; sus manos resbalan irremediablemente pared abajo…

Cuando alcanzas finalmete el clímax, aprietas su pecho con una fuerza que haría daño a cualquier otra mujer y empujas sus caderas contra las tuyas, buscando una unión máxima que sabes tan deseada como irreal, dos cuerpos que son uno solo, uno dentro del otro, sin ninguna barrera, eternamente…

Y, pese a tu propio grito, el cual no puedes evitar lanzar con todas tus fuerzas, la oyes a ella: la oyes, por primera vez en la noche, pronunciar tu nombre.

Cuando te separas por fin de ella, Sherry se deja caer de nuevo sobre las sábanas. Su rostro está completamente ruborizado y jadea con fuerza; parece exhausta, casi tanto como tú. Mientras intentas que tu pulso se normalice, echas la cabeza hacia atrás y cierras los ojos. Por encima del ruido de tus propios jadeos, te concentras en el de los de la chica. Pronto vuestras respiraciones se acompasan.

Cuando abres los ojos, lo primero que haces es girar el rostro y mirarla a ella. Yace en la cama, tumbada boca arriba. Su mano derecha reposa en la almohada, junto a su rostro. Tiene las piernas abiertas, pero la visión entre ellas ya no te interesa.

Te deslizas sobre las sábanas hasta quedar a su altura y la rodeas con un brazo. Ella te mira finalmente; está despeinada y el sudor empaña su frente.

-Me has llamado por mi nombre, Shiho –susurras.

Shiho sonríe y contemplas cómo brillan sus ojos azules.

-Y tú por el mío.

Os besáis.

Sherry, la científica más brillante de la Organización, y Gin, el asesino más despiadado, yaciendo abrazados en la cama de éste. A veces te preguntas qué pensaría la gente si os viera así. Pero, sinceramente, mientras la tengas a ella a tu lado, todo lo demás te da igual.

Nada te importa en este mundo más que ella. Nada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! Hi! Konnichiwa! Salut! Hallo! Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, ¡lista para el ataque!

Y aquí vuelve con más smut GinSherry, sí. Parece que, tras _Cunnilingus_, me estoy desmelenando un poco... No es que _Cunnilingus_ fuera mi primer fanfiction de contenido erótico: simplemente, fue el primero que publiqué (¡si supierais la de fics smut que tengo escritos...!).

Para ser sinceros, lo más difícil de todo el fic, y la razón por la que he demorado tanto su publicación (lo escribí el día 29 de enero) ha sido el título. Como ya os habré dicho, soy **muy** mala para los títulos, y en este caso ¡no se me ocurría ninguno en absoluto! Pasé un par de días pensando, y al final llegué a dos posibles títulos, los mejores de los pocos que se me habían ocurrido, uno de los cuales fue por el cual me decidí finalmente: "Sin máscaras". Este título hace referencia a uno de los principales temas del fic: la pureza del sexo, entendida como la ausencia de "máscaras", la desnudez no sólo literal sino también metafórica. En este fic, Gin y Sherry no sólo desnudan sus cuerpos, sino también sus almas, reflejado en que él le pide que lo llame por su verdadero nombre, no por su apodo en la Organización: en esos momentos, mientras yace con la mujer a la que ama, no es Gin sino él mismo. Y lo mismo se aplica a ella: no es Sherry, sino Shiho.

Y, respecto al detalle que seguro habrá llamado vuestra atención: ¡sí, he usado narrador en segunda persona del singular! Es la primera vez que lo hago. Hace unos años, leí un fic ( s/8199296/1/Deep-and-against-my-skin), también de contenido erótico, en que el narrador era en segunda persona del singular, lo cual me llamó la atención. Le comenté ese detalle a su autora, y me recomendó probar a narrar así. Y hace unos días, por fin, me puse a ello. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero no había tenido tiempo. Y, la verdad, me ha gustado. ¡Gracias desde aquí a Akingdomofunicorns!

Y, sin mucho más que decir (¡ya he hablado demasiado!), me despido. ¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? Me encantaría recibir vuestros reviews y saberlo.

¡Muchos besos y hasta la próxima!

Sherry F.


End file.
